The Cursed Arc: Alternate Fight
by Jaune Black Smudge
Summary: This is my version of the Immortal Jaune vs Yang fight in The Cursed Arc by ThatKidCalledMike. Review and tell me what you think.


**Hey guys! It's been a long while since I posted anything but school is a real bitch. But here is my version of the Immortal Jaune vs Yang fight from The Cursed Arc. Mike based his fight off of my version. Do keep in mind that some events that happen in here will conflict with what happened in ThatKidCalledMike's version. But, the exposition here is identical to what applies in The Cursed Arc. Come up with your thoughts and theories and Review.**

**And please, tell me in a Review or PM the pros and cons of my version of the fight so I and Mike can improve our writing. Enjoy!**

* * *

Jaune sighed in content as he finishes his glass of Midnight Unity, neat. The liquid flowed down his throat, sweet and fruity, bitter and burning. Midnight Unity was a very well known and very strong drink, with only the strongest of drinkers resorting to it out of desperation. Rumor has it that Qrow Branwen had once taken a single shot of it and had woken up the next day saying "Never again!" It was named thus because of its deep blue color and because it was a mix of Atlesian Vodka, Vacuon Rum, Mistralian Red Wine, Valean Whiskey and Menagerian Sake, all working in perfect harmony.

He had been coming to Hei's Club lately, liking the good drinks and the company of Junior. The man was surprisingly amicable if you treated him with some respect. He was one of, if not the top information brokers in Vale, with an information network that spreaded throughout Remnant, reaching even the far reaches of Menagerie.

Despite his criminal occupation, He i was a man of standards. All criminal meetings were held in private rooms, absolutely 'no' roofies, drugs were dealt to only people over the age of 18, and 'never' in his club. Sure, he did extortion on the side with some of his men, but he kept it to a minimum and always paid for their bails. Hei was a taskmaster but his motto was that it you did good by him, he would do good by you, which had earned him the loyalty of his men.

And contrary to popular belief, Junior was very strict on IDs and never allowed anyone under the age of 21 into his club. He didn't want to give the Vale Police Department a reason to bust his club for selling alcoholic beverages to minors. Even if he had some of the VPD in his pocket and he sometimes gave them a tip every once in a while (mostly his rivals) didn't make them all buddy buddy. He wasn't immune form them no matter how much he tried to make his business at least semi-respectable.

And you'd have to be the biggest idiot in Remnant if you thought that giving alcohol to impulsive, destructive, irresponsible, superpowered teenagers with raging hormones and guns at their disposal was a 'good' idea.

The only reason he was an exception to the rule was because of 2 reasons. One, Hei had been surprised to see a barely legal teenager gulp down a bottle of one of his strongest liquors like it was water. But he took it well. Two, his very presence intimidated the hell out of them. Even if it was a subtle effect of his massive Aura, his sense serene and bored confidence that surrounded him like a royal cape made them feel like they were in the presence of the clam before a storm. As if he was a force of nature, unstoppable and untouchable to anything the world could throw at him, uncaring of mere men. Hei didn't bother him as long as he didn't cause trouble and even the employees were warming up to him.

Jaune shifted on his bar stool. Sure, the icy disposition of the Malachite Twins didn't make it one of the most cheerful places to drink. But Jaune had dealt with worse company than a pair of two bit bodyguards. And while the obnoxiously loud club music was distracting, compared to the sound of exploding mortar shells, this was white noise. And it was honestly _adorable_ that the Twins thought that their little oh-so-subtle glares at him every once in a while were actually intimidating. Oh kids these days.

Jaune poured himself another glass, neat. One of the downsides of immortality was that alcohol kept on getting weaker and weaker to him the more he aged. Even with his massive Aura that passively helped burn toxins like alcohol unless he voluntarily stopped it (which was always), it was his experience over the years that had made alcohol lose its touch. Only strong liquor could keep him satisfied and Hei had the good stuff.

Not that Jaune was an alcoholic, no! He had never allowed the bottle to control him. He had drowned his sorrows countless times over the years but only to numb the pain. If there was one thing that Jaune and his Arc ancestors had respected, it was control, discipline, and responsibility. Irresponsible fools who had no regard for collateral damage were the type of people Jaune despised. Especially in war.

He was brought out of his musings when he heard the ever familiar sound of a fist hitting flesh and the thump of a flying body hitting the floor. Looking behind him, he saw the sprawled form of Hei picking himself up from halfway across the room. The music had quickly stopped and the dancing partygoers had quickly scurried to the sides, scared and shocked.

Looking to the culprit, he saw it was a pretty blonde haired teenage girl who looked 17 with lilac eyes and a noticeable, developing figure. Other than her rather skimpy brown, orange, and yellow attire were the loading yellow battle gauntlets on her forearms, with a spent shotgun shell clattering on to the ground. Just looking at her made Jaune knew that he didn't like her already. Cocky, hot-tempered, and violent, with the air of false invincibility, irresponsibility, and recklessness that permeated the youth today. Wonderful.

Jaune hopped off his stool and cracked his neck, leaving Crocea Mors on the seat. He was starting to get bored and a fight would amuse him, however short it will be. Jaune felt his Aura resonate.

Faster than anyone could even blink, Jaune appeared a few feet away from Hei. "You'll pay for that, Blondie." Junior muttered. Yang just grinned and prepped her shells. Before the situation escalated, Jaune intervened.

"Yo Hei, mind if I take care of this? I'll even take it outside the Club. Just tell your guys to open the front doors." Jaune asked. Hei paused for a moment, calculating before nodding. Jaune shrugged.

And just as quickly as he came, Jaune appeared right in front of the bar, a few feet away from Blondie. She blinked, thinking it was just a cloning Semblance. She got into a fighting stance. Jaune decided to cut to the chase.

"Listen, _little girl_. I don't know why you assaulted my friend and quite frankly, I don't give a damn. So, I'll give you this one chance to leave and never come back."

Yang blinked. The way he said it, the sheer _condescension_ in his blue eyes, as if she wasn't even the effort of acknowledging. No one looked down on Yang Xiao Long like that without getting a punch for their troubles. And like hell she was going to take shit and be called a "little girl" by some dorky looking blond guy her age wearing a stupid black hoodie and blue jeans! Yang gritted her teeth. "Oh yeah, hotshot? Why don't you make-"

Jaune abruptly interrupted her, saying "Talk to the hand." He put up his hand in front of him, palm facing her.

Was this guy serious? What the fu-

And then suddenly Jaune was a foot in front of her. What the hell?! How did he get here so fast? "The hand disagrees with you!" Before she could react, Jaune bitchslapped her with a loud smack as she was sent flying across the entire room and literally outside the doors of the Club.

Silence hung in the air.

"Don't mind the interruption. Please, continue back to your pathetic and amateurish attempts at dancing or whatever it is you kids do these days. I'll be right back." Jaune started walking out of the club.

"Oh and you two. Stay out." Jaune said, pointing towards the Twins. Miltia looked like she was going to argue but backed off when when Junior signaled them.

As Jaune finally exited the Club, he heard the music start again. Now that he thought of it, it had been a while since he'd last danced. Maybe he'd show these youngsters a master in action? Only time would tell and Jaune had all the time in the world, whether he wanted it or not.

* * *

Yang Xiao Long had always been an adventurous girl. Even if it got her involved with some shady places. she was able to handle herself alright. And she was on the search for information on her missing mother Raven Branwen. Uncle Qrow would always skirt away from the question and her Dad avoided the subject entirely no matter how much she tried.

She was burning inside with questions. Why had her mother abandoned her? This had led her to Junior's Club. She had heard that he was the best information broker in Vale, having been said to know everything. It was time to get answers.

After she sneaked past the bouncer, she found Junior easily enough at the bar. But the initial conversation didn't go too well. She didn't get her Strawberry Sunrise and Junior didn't like the fact that she wasn't old enough to be in his Club. She didn't hear him complaining about the blond guy her age who was drinking just a few seats to his right!

When that had failed, she tried a more aggressive approach. Apparently he didn't appreciate being crushed by the balls. He wouldn't even accept a kiss (with a hint of fist) as an apology.

Really? Did she think he was that stupid? Junior was many things but a pedophile he was not. Like hell he'd be stupid enough to kiss a minor. He wasn't that gullible and he could see the trick coming a mile away. Okay, admittedly he considered it, assuming she was one of those women who looked younger than they actually were, like a certain multi-haired ice cream loving psychotic bitch. But something about the naive confidence she had screamed minor.

After that, he threatened her to get out of his Club. Just as she was about to grab her arm to drag her out, she punched him, sending him flying halfway across the room with a little help from Ember Celica.

Fine. If he wasn't going to talk, she'd make him.

Well, that was the plan until the blond guy who was drinking earlier interfered and bitchslapped her literally out of the Club. Talk about humiliating.

She skidded on the ground twice before rolling back on to her feet. The slap was fast but not as hard as she expected. It still hurt. Her Aura protected her against any damage from the skid.

And out came Jaune, looking as if he couldn't give less of a fuck. "I won't tell you again." he warned.

Yang screamed and leapt at him, fists at the ready. Jaune sighed and indulged himself.

She swung two straight punches at Jaune's head which he effortlessly dodged with tilting his head. Yang then threw a series of jabs and crosses with a yell, aiming at his torso and ribs. Jaune looked like he was dancing as he dodged them all with his hands in his pockets and a slight, mocking smirk.

Honestly, Jaune could see her moves coming miles away. Product of experience he guessed. This little girl while specializing in hand to hand combat was no master. Sure, she was more skilled than most her age but to him, child's play. He's seen some men fight better than her drunk back in the war. He could see some flaws in her style, flaws that would be fixed with years of experience and training. Maybe one day if she tried hard enough, she could make him at least _try_.

But besides that, Jaune was a tad annoyed. He didn't know why she assaulted Hei. It was a pretty stupid thing to do. If you wanted info, you paid for it. Simply asking and naively thinking that Junior would play was dumb, especially for one as well connected as him. Honestly, if she wanted to brawl in a pub, Jaune wouldn't have cared. But trying to start a fight in the Club was reckless. Civilians could've gotten hurt.

Letting out a scream of frustration, Yang started to up the ante with her shotguns. Which didn't help that much. Jaune still dodged her shots while not even breaking a sweat. Yang roared as she high kicked only for Jaune to tilt his head to the left to dodge. Bringing her foot back, she jumped and shot herself higher with Ember Celica's recoil before punching out a salvo of shells at Jaune.

Jaune didn't even blink. With a single stride, he moved out of the way. The shotgun shells hit the ground, forming small craters on the road. Yang started feeling gravity assert itself so she shot forward with the recoil of both of her gauntlets and launched herself at Jaune, with her right fist primed to hit Jaune.

As Yang's fist sailed towards him, Jaune simply jumped above a little higher than the descending Yang and flip kicked her on the head. Jumping off her head, he flipped again with a twist and landed on his feet as Yang's head unceremoniously hit the ground.

Picking herself off the ground, Yang gritted her teeth. She was getting angrier and angrier. The damn blond bastard wouldn't stay still and kept on dodging her attacks like she wasn't even trying with that infuriating smirk. Normally she would've been able to land at least a single hit but he simply seemed like he was dancing as each strike she threw was casually avoided. It's like she didn't even qualify as a threat to him and that she was just an annoying child throwing a temper tantrum while he just indulged her patronizingly.

He didn't even look out of breath!

Jaune looked at her quietly as her face was red in anger and exertion, taking deep breaths in. He observed her through his Soul Sight. Her Aura was a bright orangish yellow with the wavelength looking like fire, bright and warm and flickering. But Jaune saw more than that. He saw that it was restless and unrestrained, with good intentions and reckless actions. Her Aura was smaller than it was in the beginning of the fight. Jaune guessed that her Aura was currently at 70%, with 25% of the Aura lost because of his slap and kick. She had above average Aura levels for her age but nothing really impressive. Although from the way her Aura flared, her temper could use some work.

"You know, your balance could use some work. Plus, your form's a bit sloppy and your pacing is weak." Jaune oh so helpfully said. Really He was giving her advice on how to fight? The nerve!

Yang reloaded her gauntlets with a click and roared, activating her Semblance. Her eyes turned red and her glowed a blazing golden, looking like fire.

Hmm, eye color change and flames erupting on hair? Definitely a Semblance. Some of her Aura was used to give her a small strength boost. And then there were the flames. They weren't actual flames, producing no heat. Instead, it was an Aura motif, a trait that popped up to show how Aura acted when a Semblance was activated. Glowing, eyes changing color, producing minor Aura constructs like rose petals and more were some of the common signs of a Semblance being used.

Against fighters of similar power and skill, her semblance could turn the tide. But against him? Child's play.

Yang charged forward and threw a right hook at his face. Jaune dodged by moving to the left and stepping forward into her right guard. Jaune then punched her back in the face, which caught her off guard with a grunt. She quickly responded with a block to Jaune's right elbow strike.

Twisting clockwise 360 degrees, she delivered a spinning right elbow strike which he again blocked. She followed that up with a left roundhouse kick that he quickly ducked. Her following right roundhouse kick was also blocked so she moved her right leg to Jaune's left side and struck twice, which he again blocked.

She followed that with a strong downward right punch. He quickly stopped that by grabbing her forearm with his right hand and launching a left elbow strike. She blocked that with her palm, straining as Jaune's left side leaned towards Yang's right side.

"Better," Jaune said. He then tripped her off her feet with his left leg. Yang was knocked off her feet and landed on her back. "But still not good enough, little girl."

Jaune turned around after the small leg sweep, walked a few steps, and then turned around to observe Yang. While they fought, Jaune had been observing her Aura to see how her Semblance worked. While his hits had decreased her Aura, he noticed that there were these small "pockets" of orange that formed on her fiery hair, making it brighter, invisible to everyone except Jaune's Soul Sight. Then, when she strikes him, he sees the orange pockets travel from her hair to her fists and "release".

Ah, so that's how her Semblance worked. The power to gain strength from hits. When she was struck, she still felt pain and her Aura decreased. But her Semblance stored the kinetic energy of those hits into pockets which were stored on to her hair. Not her body because that would cause internal damage. Then, when she punched, the kinetic energy she stored traveled down to her strikes and enhanced her strength, allowing her to strike back with twice as much force. So that was why her punches suddenly got stronger.

A strong Semblance for sure and Jaune could see that she could become one of the strongest Huntresses in her generation in the future. Train her body and she become stronger and becomes able to take more hits. The longer her hair is, the more hits she could _store_. But every Semblance had its weaknesses, Jaune knew very well.

For one thing, it did not make her tougher or faster. Just made her hits stronger. Semblances were fueled by Aura, so if she uses her Semblance too much, she's screwed. And if any of her hits miss, the kinetic energy is lost.

Her hair was also a limiter. Cut some of her hair and her ability to store kinetic energy is weakened permanently. She could use her body as a substitute but that would be suicidal and bound for death.

There were three ways to defeat her when she's using a Semblance. First, avoid getting hit by her, period. But that would take a while. Second, same thing except use hit-and-run tactics. Third, simply overpower her and pummel her Aura to break. She has her limits. Not that Jaune even really needed to use strategy against her.

Yang picked herself up from the ground humiliated. Her face and body hurt ad her Aura was just a bit below 50%. Despite his frame, her opponent was a lot stronger than she expected. And tougher considering that he kept on blocking her Semblance empowered hits like they were nothing. Even with her Aura Cloak, she could feel the bruises forming on her arms. And the worst part was that he still wasn't winded!

She tensed her muscles and charged at him again, rage and adrenaline making her temporarily forget the pain. Jaune met her with a left haymaker which she blocked with her gauntlet. Didn't stop the pain. Wincing, she blocked the following punch with her left gauntlet and ducked under Jaune's right roundhouse kick.

He followed that with a butterfly kick as she dodged by cartwheeling to the left. Jaune and Yang faced each other, with Yang's back to the Club. Landing back on her feet, she engaged Jaune again. Jaune punched her again which she blocked and then ducked under his left roundhouse while backing herself up and twisting to the side back to her feet.

Then the blonds charged at each other and met in the middle, each with their left hand on each other's right elbow, pushing against each other. Jaune ended the grappling by shifting their arms to either side a little and hitting Yang with a vicious headbutt. As Yang recoiled, Jaune grabbed her left arm with his left hand and grabbed Yang's hair with his right hand. He then spun 180 degrees before throwing her away, with Jaune's back to the Club now.

As she hit the ground and painfully rolled herself back up, a strand of her hair that had been accidentally plucked by Jaune. As the strand fell to the ground, Yang saw it and went berserk.

Yang 'roared' as she charged at Jaune. She let out a savage barrage of punches and shots which Jaune instinctively dodged. His attention was taken though when he heard a scream of pain behind him. Looking back, Jaune's eyes widened.

Laying on the floor with a growing puddle of blood was a civilian woman clutching her side. It must've been a bystander. Jaune became worried because he could see that the bullet hit near her liver. If she didn't get medical attention soon, she would die a very bloody death. Right next to her was a young man, probably her lover or husband worrying and clutching her while the crowd of civilians around them were frozen in shock.

"Hey, don't just stand there! Put some pressure on that wound and prepare some first aid. Get some help from inside the Club and someone call 911!" Jaune ordered. The civilians instantly snapped to attention and followed their orders without a second thought.

Jaune gritted his teeth and felt his blood start to boil as he narrowly dodged a punch from Yang, who was still too mad to realize what she did as she desperately tried to beat Jaune. Endangering a civilian and losing your temper over a piece of fucking hair? If she was a soldier under his command in the war, he would've beaten the damn recklessness and stupidity out of her till she was a bloody pulp with his hard scabbard. Damn arrogant, insufferable youth!

Time to teach this _mongrel_ her place.

Yang's straight punch came sailing towards Jaune. He blocked it easily.

 _With a single finger._

Yang froze in terror. She had faced many Grimm and their inhumane red eyes had never made her fear. But not even the eyes of the Grimm that almost killed her and Ruby when they were children came close to the sheer 'terror' she felt as she stared into two circular glaciers of icy power that made her feel like an insect. Like she was meeting the eyes of an angry god who was going to mete out some divine punishment and she was the unlucky heathen.

Jaune nudged her fist to the side with his finger before he grabbed her right fist by the side of the wrist and squeezed. A crack broke through the air and Yang screamed as her wrist broke. Her scream of pain was cut short when Jaune twisted himself with his right hand still on her wrist as he delivered a brutal left spinning elbow strike to the gut. Yang folded in half as she felt her ribs break and blood burst from her mouth. Jaune followed that elbow strike with a left back fist, which sent her skidding on her feet several feet back.

Jaune faced her again and suddenly, he was right in front of Yang. He landed four hooks to Yang's face before hitting her with a left uppercut. As her head was knocked backwards, Jaune used his lifted left fist to deliver a hammer fist to her right shoulder, dislocating it. As Yang's face knocked back forward from the pain of her shoulder being dislocated, Jaune threw three hard jabs at her face, feeling the breaking of cartilage. Blood spilled on to his fists like an old friend. Then Jaune kicked Yang in the crotch. He's fought dirtier. Yang folded in half just to get hit back up by Jaune's knee strike to her face.

Yang stumbled back a few steps, barely able to keep her balance. Even with her Aura long depleted, Yang still tried to fight back, even if it was out of adrenaline, fear, and desperation. Yang's front kick was caught at the ankle by Jaune with his left hand. He returned the favor with his right hand by striking her thigh and then hammer punching her knee, breaking it. He also squeezed her ankle and dislocated it with his left hand. As he dropped her leg and Yang started falling backwards, Jaune grabbed her by her orange infinity scarf to pull her back to to him before delivering a devastating headbutt.

Yang had never felt as much pain in her life until now. Even with her Aura, every hit she blocked broke her forearm bones. Every punch that hit her face felt like a Beringel's. Her ribs had broken and she could feel blood running down her face. She was barely even conscious. Pain shook through her entire body.

Time to finish it. Jaune knife chopped Yang in the liver with his left hand before striking her in the solar plexus. A wave of agony rippled throughout her entire body. A hit to the liver was one of the most critical and painful hits that could instantly end a fight. Not to mention it _hurt_.

Then the hit to the solar plexus. Her diaphragm was squeezing like an anaconda, expelling whatever air she had in her lungs. But her lungs couldn't take any air in because the diaphragm wouldn't stop squeezing, blocking the throat. The brain was now struggling to handle all these requests.

Yang felt all the will and energy leave her body. The pain overwhelmed her and all the oxygen had left her lungs. She fell forward ungracefully, like a cut and useless marionette, hitting the ground in a heap, forgotten.

But her agony was just starting. Yang wheezed like a dying woman drowning on dry land, her face turning red like a cherry. Her brain tried desperately to send any signals but it was for vain. Her vision started to black out now, the colors fading away. Her body twitched erratically all over before finally stilling, unconscious.

Jaune took a deep breath, feeling the rage and adrenaline leaving him, cooling his anger. He then contemptuously turned away from Yang before looking back at the injured civilian. Her male companion was putting pressure on her wound. Some of Hei's employees along with Hei himself were there, the Club behind them looking empty except for the crowd of civilians around the injured woman. They employees were trying to keep them from crowding around the woman while Hei was helping the injured woman with a mix of some Ice and Water Dust. Already, Jaune could faintly hear the sound of sirens ringing through the night.

Jaune walked to them as his Aura resonated. Time to use a trick he made over the years. It had saved the lives of many and it would save hers.

* * *

The ambulance had shortly came and taken the woman and her male companion to the hospital. The woman was surprisingly not as bad as expected. The VPD had came to ask some questions about the incident. Jaune had answered his quickly enough.

Yang Xiao Long was taken to the hospital, separate of course, heavily restrained. According to the medics' reports, she had a mild concussion, a black eye, a few missing teeth (that wold regrow back with Aura in a week or two), a broken nose, a broken jaw, a dislocated shoulder, dislocated wrist, several broken bones in the forearms, several broken ribs, a broken kneecap, a cracked femur, a dislocated ankle, and bruises all around her body.

She should be glad that Jaune was going easy on her.

Though when he had asked one of the VPD officers if the injured civilian was enough to send Yang to jail, he had said that she could spend the night in a cell. Although as he left, he could hear the officer muttering "Like that will mean anything. Damn Huntsmen."

Jaune was now in the empty Club, sitting on a stool. Junior was behind the bar, drinking some whiskey. The thing that VPD officer had said bothered him so he turned to Hei to see if he could shed some light.

"Hei, that blonde girl is going to jail, right?"

Hei sighed before refilling his glass and getting him a glass as well.

"Drink up Jaune. Let me tell you how the Huntsman System works."

* * *

 **So, how was that? Any way, some info. The reason why the drinking age is 21 is because that's the legal age and that's when Huntsmen-in-training graduate into professional Huntsmen and Huntresses, with the _assumption_ that they would be mature enough to drink. I wonder if you were able to see the hints through out the chapter of things and events to come. :)**

 **Hope you enjoyed it!**

 **\- Jaune Black Smudge**


End file.
